Mori Senpai's Wife
by DrazTiik X
Summary: SEQUEL TO MORI SENPAI'S CRUSH! Two years had passed since Aya and Takashi had gotten married. Now they are a happy family with a child and huge obsticales that seem impossible to pass. But can they? And together?
1. Two Years Passed

A/N: I decided to rewrite my story! I didn't find the other one pleasing so...! Here ya go! I hope you enjoy it...!

Aya fell back in her bed tired. She glared at Takashi before saying, "This is how I got pregnant." She chuckled a bit.

"That's okay." Takashi said before laying down next to his wife. "I don't mind having a girl this time." He slightly kissed her soft lips. "Takahiro could be a big brother."

"He might not like that. You know he likes to have a lot attention." Aya admitted which was true.

"Hm. He'll get use to it. I mean he is our only child." Takashi slowly wrapped his arms around Aya's slim waist. He pulled her closer. Her breast was touching his hard yet soft chest.

Aya put her head on his broad shoulder and fell asleep and Takashi watched her the whole time through the night.

IN THE MORNING:

"Mommy!" Little two year old Takahiro yelled. He ran and jumped on their king sized bed. He jumped on his mom. "Wake up mommy!"

Aya slowly opened up her eyes and looked at Takahiro. She slowly sat up and looked down at herself. She for some reason. She didn't remember doing it herself let alone Takashi doing it.

"Takahiro? How did you get in my bed? Did you jump? Or did daddy put you on the bed?"

"Oh I... I jumped." Takahiro admits sheepishly.

"You jumped?" Aya exclaimed worried that he might have hurt himself. She grabbed him and looked all over his small body.

"Yeah. Was it bad?" Takahiro asked innocently.

"No... No... Just don't do it again. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Aya put Takahiro in her lap and leaned up against the headboard.

"Ok mommy!"

"Where's daddy?" Aya finally asked. "He went to work?"

"I don't think so mommy."

"Weird." Aya whispered to herself. "He's always here when it's a Saturday."

She slowly crawled out of bed while holding Takahiro. He smiled as he was able to be carried. His dad never allowed him to be carried besides when he was a baby. He didn't like it. But his mom always carried him.

"Want me to make you something for breakfast?" Aya asked carrying her son down the stairs.

Takahiro chuckled a little. "No thank you."

Aya gave him a strange look. "You sure? You always want me to make you breakfast." Aya finally reached the bottom of the stairs. She carefully put Takahiro down. He ran into the kitchen.

Their bull mastiff, Beamer (like a BMW) ran and jumped on her knocking her over.

"Hey, Beamer." Aya said gently laughing a little. She crawled from under him and got up. She walked into the kitchen with Beamer trotting behind her.

"Takahiro..." Aya gently called out to her son. "Where ia go?" She slowly entered the kitchen and her eyes widen.

She saw a table full of breakfast. American breakfast. Which Aya loved so much when she loved in America for most of her life. Though she wasn't American.

There was bacon, eggs, rice, grits, biscuits, sasuage, hash browns and waffled. There were flowers set in the center of the table.

"Tehee!" Takahiro laughed as he ran to his mom and hugged her leg. "Me and daddy did it." He bragged a little while smiling and clinging to his mom's leg.

"I thought you said you didn't know where he was?" Aya picked up Takahiro again as she made her way towards the table.

"I don't." Takahiro admitted.

"Hm..." Aya walked over to the flowers and saw a note that was covered in Takashi's beautiful handwriting: Morning, Aya. I'm out getting some groceries and things. I didn't wanna wake you. But enjoy the breakfast.

Aya smiled as she sat down at the table.

"I love Takashi to death. I still remember the our wedding two years ago." 


	2. Two Years of Tension

Aya's POV

Two Years Ago:

I screamed as I paced back and fourth in the hallway of the church. I didn't have butterflies in my stomach. Ha! More like birds!

"I can't do this!" I put my palms on my face.

"Will you stop!" My dad yelled at me. "You're gonna ruin your make-up!"

"I'm sorry!" I whined. I kicked a little. "I'm just so nerveous! I have birds in my stomach. They're flapping about!"

"It's ok, Aya." My dad pushed my bang out of my eyes. "I'm with ya the whole step of the way." My dad gave me an assuring smile before pecking me on my forehead.

I gulped and grabbed my dad's hand. "Ok, daddy..."

My dad held open the door for me and I passed through. My heart pounding was louder than the music. I tightened my grip on my father's hand as we walked down the aisle. I felt like I was gonna be eaten up by this rug and dragged under. But nobody would even care. Just continue on with life. They'll all watch me.

My dad gave my hand to Takashi and left to sit down. I thought he was gonna be with me the whole step of the way!

Takashi looked me dead in my eyes but I avoided his deadly gaze. That gaze would have me kissing him front of all of these people. I wouldn't be able to stop.

"Look at me." He muttered with a smile.

I acted like I didn't hear him and continued to look toward the ground next to Takashi.

The preacher spoke his words and I spoke my own. Along with Takashi of course.

"You may now kiss the bride."

I slowly wrapped my arms around Takashi's neck and we kissed. Everyone clapped and roared as soon as our lips touched. I smiled into the kiss and Takashi did the same. Our teeth clashed and we couldn't help but smile. Takashi grabbed my hand and we made our way out the room down to the party.

We sat in the table in the middle of our room. We kissed and laughed thinking how happy we were.

I looked back hoping to see my dad but be wasn't. I looked around the room but he was no where. My big smile faded away and I looked frantically around the room with my eyes.

"Aya..." Takashi whispered. "What's wrong?" He asked. He squeezed my knee in comfort. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah...it's just that...I cant find my dad." I stood up from my chair. "I'm going to find him." I made my way toward the exit scurrying.

"Dad..." I whispered. I went back upstairs where I saw him in the church room. "Dad." I yelled over to him. He was sitting down with his face in his palms. "Dad!" I ran over to him. I plopped down next to him. "What's up? You look like I was an hour ago." I bumped him and laughed.

"Aya...there's something I need to tell you..." His voice was stern and it scared me.

"Yeah? Dad you're scarring me. What's up?"

"Has anyone ever asked you why don't you look Japanese or why don't you have a Japanese accicent?" He asked. His eyes filled with fear.

"All the time!" I laughed. "I always tell them I'm one hundred percent Japanese!"

"No you aren't... Aya you're one hundred percent American."

Pause...

What the hell did he say?

"What? What do you mean? You're Japanese... and you're my dad..."

"No, no Aya I'm not... but you're brother called."

"Oh is he my real brother?" I shrieked. I suddenly wanted to slap my dad. Well whoever he was to me.

"He's your real brother...but your biological mother is in the hospital..."

I stood up. "I'm going back downstairs to my wedding party. I'm going to enjoy it with a forced smile on my face. I'm going to go on my honey moon and enjoy it. Maybe I'll go to America but until then..." I walked away and went back to the party. Call me selfish or self centered or whatever!

I forced a smile on my face. I laughed and danced around. I wanted to cry. My right eye tears of happiness and for my left eye tears of confusion and sadness.

Present:

I smiled to myself. Oh happy memories.

I looked at Takahiro who was munching away. So I guess he's fifty percent American and fifty percent Japanese. I smiled again. So cute.

The doorbell rung and I stood. The maid told me to sit back down and enjoy breakfast. I grabbed Takahiro and sat him in my lap for some reason. Almost like something bad was about to happen. I couldn't help but stare toward the direction of the door.

Soon a tall man appeared. He was taller than Takashi which was too tall. He had black hair and eyes. He was dressed in a white shirt and a black slacks. A LAPD badge attached to his shirt. A holster around his shoulders. Two guns on either side of the man.

"Tohru?" I questioned. I stood up and placed Takahiro on my hip. "How do you know where I lived?"

"Uncle.(My "dad") I was just over at his house." Tohru said.

We only stood and glared at each other. As if we couldn't believe what was in front of us.

"Oh..." was all I said.

"You've grown..." Tohru said. He smiled sheepishly at me.

"Yeah. So have you. You're taller than my husband."

Tohru laughed. "Oh yah your husband."

"Yah. You would've met him if you came to the wedding."

"So where is he?" Tohru asked. He fixed his holster a little bit and stared at Takahiro.

"Out." I retorted

"And who's he?" Tohru asked before pointing at Takahiro who laughed.

"My son."

"Oh yah you're son. Uncle told me you had a son...at nineteen..."

I looked at Tohru up and down. I noticed he too had a wedding ring. "Married?"

He laughed and nodded. "Yep. But you weren't there for my wedding."

I laughed. "Pfft! As if! It was after my wedding and I didn't think I wanted to pay a visit to America." I never did end up going to America. I was too scared...too scared to face reality I guess. "Why didn't you ever tell me I'm American?!" I yelled at him. "My son is half of American! I think I would've like to known that!"

"Should've just stayed in America like I had." Tohru said. He smirked a little.

"Yah well I wanted to live with my so called dad!" I snapped. "Did you know Tohru? About all of this?"

"Of course. I am older! More mature."

"You're such a—!" I stiled when Takahiro burried his head on my arm pits. Takahiro could always tell when I was mad and he often did that. I put him down and I whispered slightly, "Go play upstairs..." Takahiro looked up at me before began walking. He looked up at Tohru. "Don't make my mommy mad or I'll hit you!" Tohru stared wide eyed at Takahiro as he passed by him.

"Aya! I'm home!" I heard Takashi yell by the front door. He came into the kitchen and stared down Tohru. "Aya..." he said softly. "Who?"

"Takashi...this is my brother..." I cleared my throat. "This is my brother Tohru."

I could sense a weird tension between the two. This wasn't gonna be good.

A/N: I hope ya enjoyed! I know last chapter I said she wasn't American but I didn't wanna give it away! 


End file.
